omerta_city_of_gangstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Storage
Overview The three main resources, Beer, Liquor and Firearms, take up storage space. At the start of the game, your Hideout provides 50 storage automatically, and there's various ways you can get more if needed. Your current storage utilisation and capacity, along with quantities of each resource is shown in the status bar at the bottom of the screen: In the example above, there's 375 total storage space of which 221 is currently used. Note: The weapons used by your henchmen in combat missions (which can be purchased via the Crime Lord or Deputy) do not use up storage space. Maybe they're all stashed under a tree somewhere? If you run out of space... If you run out of storage space, you'll be forced to do a fireside sale whereby you sell off excess resources at a cheap price (which can be improved slightly via an upgrade at your Smuggler). You will generally get better prices from the Jobs screen, particularly if selling in bulk, so keep an eye on your storage utilisation and if it's almost full go look for lucrative jobs! You can automatically sell excess stock for fairly decent prices by building either a Wholesaler (which sells each type of resource in bulk) or a Weapons store (which just sells firearms). Buying/Renting more storage space The most cost effective way, especially early game, is to just buy or rent some extra space. The main benefit to this approach is that it doesn't use up valuable joints, premises and construction lots... Buy from Eliza Jackson: Eliza will occasionally post on the Special tab of the Jobs screen letting you know one of her clients has gone bankrupt leaving behind some storage space, she'll usually do this several times per mission. It costs £350 to increase your storage capacity by 50. Rent from independent Wholesaler: On some maps you'll get an independent wholesaler (with green icon). If you have warm relations (which usually requires buying some goods from the wholesaler) you can rent some storage space for a small one-time fee. After doing this, the wholesaler is no longer available. If you end up with cold relations the wholesaler becomes completely unusable - there seems to be no way to improve the relations after that point, which is somewhat annoying. Building/Upgrading additional storage space Sometimes you have to resort to creating more storage capacity yourself... Joints: * Speakeasy: For $200 the "Secret Room" upgrade adds 10 storage. * Lookout: For $500 the "Basement Space" upgrade adds 15 storage. Premises: * Hidden Storage: Provides 30 storage instantly, and two upgrades each add 30 storage ($800 each), for a total of 90 storage when fully upgraded (30 + 30 + 30). * Wholesaler: For $700 the "Storage Space" upgrade adds a huge 100 storage. Has the added advantage of selling loads of resources so you are less likely to run out of storage in future! Construction Lots: * Warehouse: Provides 100 storage instantly, and two upgrades each add 50 storage ($700 each), for a total of 200 storage when fully upgraded (100 + 50 + 50). Tips Upgrading joints to get more storage is not cost effective early game. Let's say you need 30 extra storage: * The cheapest way to do it with joints is to use speakeasies. You'll need three of them ($100 each) with the secret room upgrade ($200 each) so your total cost is $900. * Building a hidden storage gets you 30 extra storage for a total cost of $300. That's 1/3rd of the cost for the same amount of storage provided by speakeasies. And if you need yet more storage, it's $500 cheaper to build new hidden storage rather than upgrade existing hidden storage. The main downside to making multiple hidden storage early in the game is that it's more buildings to defend from the enemy gang; but even in this case the fact that they are a third of the cost of upgrading joints makes them effectively disposable. In fact, having more hidden storage buildings means the enemy (if playing against the AI) is less likely to target a revenue generating or production building.Category:Resources